Esme and Carlisle song mix
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: I've had a go at a number of these on The Bill and have done one on Edward and Bella. Now Esme and Carlisle. Please R&R.


_I've tried this with Edward and Bella, now its Carlisle and Esme's turn for the song __mix. Only going on what I know people. But first I would like to say some thank you's to:_

_Astrid-Thanks for all your help on the guy front recently._

_Kelly-You're the best daughter I could wish for._

_Amy-My amazing little sister, your wonderful hunni._

_Please R&R._

**1) My Last Breath-Evanescence**

She could hear him. He said just two words, 'I'm sorry.' She felt the most unimaginable pain, it was unbearable. She began thrashing, but she could feel the life in her ebbing away. What was her husband doing to her? She loved him unconditionally. And as she took that last, suffering, ending breath, she knew something was about to begin. This was a new chapter in the life of Esme Cullen. But she wakes up finding a new addition to the couple: Edward. But she was with Carlisle, that's what mattered.

**2)**** Wake Me Up When September Ends-Greenday**

Rosalie was in such pain. She was screaming. Esme didn't want to see this, it was unbearable. That young, pretty girl was screaming whilst her husband sat there, holding her hand. She wanted to go away and forget about it. They shouldn't have done this, but Carlisle couldn't leave her to die and never return. So this was the only way. Did it have to be so hard to watch though?

**3) ****Song 4 Lovers-Liberty X**

They were dancing. In each others arms, the two were blissfully happy. They believed in each other, and this was their song. Moving in slow, rhythmic movements, this really was what they wanted. They'd found a song for the most perfect love in the world.

**4) Who Knew?-P!nk**

Who would ever have thought it? These two being in a most perfect relationship, even if they were vampires? They were together, and had been for years. It was wonderful. Every kiss was as sweet as the last. Esme was happy and so was Carlisle. Having adopted children was lovely, even if they weren't biological. It made a family perfect.

**5) It Takes Two-Hairspray**

No one came in between these two. They were still thick as thieves, blissfully happy and in the utmost in love. One look was just so romantic it was beautiful. Any dance was beautiful, rhythmic when these two were dancing it. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the two most in love vampires ever in existence.

**6) Kiss from a Rose-Seal**

Esme was soft, sweet and beautiful. Carlisle was dazzled by her. It was so strange, but she was even more beautiful than the gorgeous roses blooming in her garden in the summer. The little acts of affection were generally so tender, so perfect, so…there weren't words. It was amazing.

**7)**** How You Remind Me-Nickleback**

She wanted to rip them apart and drink their blood. How could they do that to Bella, that sweet girl, so innocent! The people of Forks High School really knew she couldn't cope. But Carlisle stopped her. Whispered reassurances, gentle caresses, as she buried her head in his chest and cried tearless, heartbreaking sobs. Holding her tenderly, he told her it would all be alright. She wasn't a monster.

**8)**** Fields of Gold-Eva Cassidy**

Running through the field in bliss, she was giggling. She was happy, a secret place for them. Running after her and scooping her into his arms, he swung her round in careful circles. He carried her through that field, kissing her gently every now and again, they still acted like love struck teens. They were still happily together, and that's all that mattered now. It was perfect.

**9) Cry-James Blunt**

She fell against him, her body shaking with the tearless sobs racking through her body. Wrapping his arms tight around his beautiful wife's slim body, he told her everything would be okay, in the end picking her up and setting her on his lap. Esme was really upset, and she could tell that Edward, without Bella, would be lost, which is what was causing this bout of crying.

**10) ****Bring Me to Life-Evanescence**

Looking deep into those liquid gold eyes he'd been drowning in for many years, he knew she was right. They had to go and help, Bella's life was on the line. Leaning up on her toes, Esme pressed her lips to Carlisle's, a gentle, tender kiss full of one thing…love.

**11) Proud-Britannia High**

She was always trying to impress him; she spent ages always trying to make him think even more of her, if that was possible. He was already mesmerised by this gorgeous woman, his one true love, his soul mate. He loved her without her needing to try. Why was she trying so hard? He always so proud of her!

**12) But It's Better If You Do-Panic! At the Disco**

Dancing in his arms, Esme knew Carlisle loved her as she laid her head against his chest. They didn't need to go anywhere to dance; in there living room was perfect when the kids were in their rooms, or in Edward and Bella's case, at the cottage. Esme was always wondering if Carlisle's love was faked, but looking into her husband's eyes, she saw love every time.

**13) Because of You-Kelly Clarkson**

After Carlisle changed Esme, yes, she killed people. It was natural, and Carlisle knew he'd never make those mistakes, though he never said it to her face. But Esme was scared, scared that she couldn't stop. She didn't want to be a monster but she still believed she was. But when her husband took her in his arms, she finally gave in, she was safe, and she trusted him. Carlisle had a hard time supporting her at times, but they survived. They had to.

**14) Cry-Kym Marsh**

Carlisle had made Esme cry, even if he never let her know. They were never out of love, granted. They stayed together, if not for each other, for the children. He let her pour her heart out, and didn't stop her. She was the love of his life, even though her rare crazy moments when she killed hurt him, which was the reason for her sobbing.

_Not my best but let me know what you think. RoseCullen6._


End file.
